Discovery
At the beginning of time, when the land, sea and sky were still at its foundations, and the cities were still young; the world possessing no humans, but demons - There were once two powerful beings of the mystic arts, known throughout the lands as the two original mages—they were created by the Exalted One as the very first life forms. They were considered to be the best of the best when it came to magic - And although they were rivals, they were also siblings. It was their very competition that drove them to be the masters of the arts. Their skills in the mystic arts were used to right any wrongs, aided those who were in need of their powers, and became teachers to many. One day, however, the leader of one of the villages the two mages traveled to could only afford one of their services to help their village. Seeking the best, the leader requested both prove which one was truly the one who could aid the leader and his village. The two wizards worked hard to prove themselves, but ultimately the one that was chosen was given the title as the Phoenix Knight – Given said title for curing many villagers from countless injuries and illnesses; said to be the reincarnation of the legendary hero whom existed in the previous world, before it became known as Earth Land. The other wizard, known as Amadam, was happy with his sister's success - but time drew on, and his sister, the Phoenix Knight gained more and more fame due to her talent and reputation. That happiness grew to envy, and envy grew to jealousy. Amadam eventually decided to show that his skills were the best, and decided to perform a spell that was not done before, and even his companion the Phoenix Knight dared not to attempt. To return life to where it was lost. Countless hours were poured into his research, pushed his capabilities to the limit in order to draw upon the very essence of origin… When the time came, Amadam put his magic to the ultimate test. His magic and skill, while impressive and his resolve as strong as steel, Amadam aimed to revive one who was close to him. It was not enough and tragedy struck, and the life he tried to save was lost. But was all was not in vain, for a new kind of creature had life breathed into it. Amadam dubbed the new entity with a name that fitted it's origin… The symbiote. Amadam saw the potential in his creation, devoting his studies into creating more symbiotes, even using the magic for leaders of the villages across the land to protect their homes. Word reached the Phoenix Knight, and she became happy with her brother's success. But, when she discovered the process of how her brother was crafting the symbiotes, the Phoenix Knight knew what her sibling had truly become, and confronted Amadam. The two's bond was broken at that very instant. The skies darkened as the two masters of magic battled each other, the fight lasted for ages – Light vs. Dark, the land shook with each blow that was struck. The two fought for years upon years, and the two slowly faded to the pages of history... The traces of the two crumbled with dust as a new world order was being created; the Phoenix Knight's victory resulted in the birth of the human race. ---- "So, Tsuruko is a Soul Armour Knight now?" Giselle kicked her slippers off—sitting back on the couch where the main group had gathered—it seemed that she had finished her own business; which she had still not told anyone about. "It was like we met that Super Galaxy King woman again and she beat Tsuruko and Tsuruko got up again and then she got that awesome bullet train armour and then they had that awesome battle with all the fire and everything went BOOM! And "RISE PHOENIX"! AND "THE FINALE"! And it had a lot of explosions!" Excellen jumped up and down like an excited child. Excellen and Gary looked at each other for a few seconds before Gary smiled brightly, "Heh, I don't know what half she said, but it really was awesome!" "Speaking of which, it reminds me of that Phoenix Knight Incident ten years ago!" Fredson chuckled away, and beside the talking parrot, Giselle gave an 'uh oh' look. The Phoenix Knight Incident—Everybody in the world should have heard of this name. Giselle introduced the knight armours properly fifty years ago, but at the beginning, no one recognized her accomplishments. Nobody believed that it could 'surpass all magic and technology'. Some of them even felt that those words 'couldn't be trusted'. "Ya know, I never thought that this world would be that stupid. They wouldn't believe my ability, yet they would believe God's blessing. This so-called idol worship is simply amazing. And look at me, I'm an actual living person." Giselle chuckled under her breath. A year after the knight armour was introduced, an incident happened. Well, it would be too weird to call it an incident, since there's nothing more critical than that point. A Dark Mage sent 2,341 Abyss Breaks from all the countries in the world at Hargeon, making them unable to be controlled—and launched them all. The whole world sunk into chaos and despair. At that moment, a being in a full silver and white armour appeared. As that being's face was covered thoroughly by some facemask-type sensors, nobody knew their real identity. However, it was really too similar to some shōnen manga plot, as it left everyone speechless. The hero who was dressed like some Middle Ages knight actually, "They slashed them all! They slashed about half of the Abyss Breaks, 1,221 blasts in all. That's so cool~" Fredson squawked. That being was holding a sword no matter what, yet unexpectedly, the human actually flew at supersonic speed to slash down these modern-day weapons called missiles, so it really seemed exaggerated. Then, as the guided blasts are a bit away from them, they suddenly wiped them out with what was called a blast of light, destroying them all. With a combat ability that's based around speed, an ability to create a large number of things through light particles and the practical usage of light weapons—no modern weapons or any magic were a match for it. However, the entire world's not so slow as to not deal with this starling existence. The countries around Hargeon ignored the world's constitution and started tracking through scout planes. The mission of those scout planes was to 'Investigate the Target. Capture If Possible, If Impossible—Eliminate'. At that time, all the countries seemed to have invested a lot into the knight. But they were completely outmatched. "Not even Dragon Slayers or Black Arts could hurt the armour." Despite obliterating numerous mages, the Phoenix Knight didn't take a single life away. This proved the battle difference that they despaired over. Anyway, the thing was that 'It could make the opponent powerless without killing them'. Even so, all the countries still sent in troops, yet the Phoenix Knight suddenly vanished like the sunset. It was like the image of it got rewound and suddenly disappeared, as the illusion-like Phoenix Knight disappeared completely. They couldn't track it down using radar, and they couldn't identify it through their own eyes. It showed complete invisibility. Facing the ability it showed off—this world lost completely. A single knight was able to destroy or disable 2134 Abyss Break blasts, 207 Slayers, 7 Black Mages, 5 mecha and 8 dragons. The Phoenix Knight instantly became famous in one night. Having a warrior that could overpower Lost Magic, Black Arts, and even dragons, this fact prompted the entire world to immediately propose a constitution about the armour to limit its use and also to spread it about. Fredson once said that 'Only a knight can beat a knight', and with the facts in front of them, the losers of this fight, the world accepted it without disagreements—they had to. Giselle had an expression similar to a mother whose son just performed on stage for the first time, as Fredson asked her a question, causing her smile to disappear. "Even so, I don't know. Who was the Phoenix Knight? Who was it? What do you think, Giselle?" "I don't know." "Hm, I guess her bust size is about 88cm—"*GONG!* A blunt sound could be heard. That's Giselle's attendance book attack. No wait, that's the info terminal attack. The info terminal was made of metal on the outside. "Fweeeeeeek! That's too much. My brain got split into half, you know!?" Fredson squawked. "Good for you. You can take turns thinking with your left brain and your right brain, feather-fucker." Giselle snapped back at the talking parrot. "Ohh! I see! You're so smart, Giselle...Maybe I don't know who the Phoenix Knight is, but Giselle was really active in that incident." Fredson teased. "No, I wasn't. Now, shut up about this amazing Phoenix Knight before I roast you." Giselle snapped. Excellen began to wonder whether or not Giselle had any connection to the mysterious Phoenix Knight right about now. Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Chapters Category:Storyline